Sueños
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Ella siempre tuvo la habilidad de no sólo contar historias, sino de también hacerlas suyas con cada mirada, gesto y sentimiento. Y él quería que no terminara jamás.


_**Disclaimer**__: _Labyrinth/Laberinto no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson y compañía. Sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

«Es feliz el que soñando, muere. Desgraciado el que muera sin soñar» _**Rosalía De Castro**_

* * *

−_«…Y aquí esta Totó también…»− ella hizo una pausa, saliéndose de personaje y esperando a que el pequeño prosiguiera con el relato. Ambos reposaban en la pequeña cama individual, ella sosteniéndolo en un abrazo amoroso que le permitía seguir con la lectura. _

−… «_¡Y tía Em!−siguió con gran entusiasmo− ¡Me alegro tanto de estar de nuevo en casa!_ »

− _Y ese es el fin –estirándose un poco, trató de dejar el libro en la repisa que reposaba en sus cabezas, con los otros muy variados y numerosos libros, fallando en el intento−. Y ahora a dormir. _

− _¿Tan pronto? Pero aún es temprano, ¡y no tengo sueño! –el infante hizo un mohín de disgusto, el cual su madre en vez de reprender encontró adorable. De un salto, se paró sobre la cama hasta alcanzar la repisa y colocar el libro en su lugar. Por un momento, otro libro llamó su atención. Éste era pequeño y de color rojo, con el título impreso con hermosas letras doradas. Siempre había sido su favorito a la hora de dormir… _

− _Cariño, mañana temprano viene papá a recogerte para que pases el fin de semana con él. ¿No lo habías estado esperando con ansias?−las ganas de darle una hojeada breve al libro se esfumaron, para asentir emocionado al recordar a su padre. _

− _¡Sí! Papá me prometió que jugaríamos beisbol en el parque._

−_Bueno, entonces a dormir jovencito, que mañana les espera un largo día–se levantó para permitirle entrar debajo de las cobijas. Lo arropó con cuidado y besó su frente. _

_Como cada noche desde que vino al mundo, hacía siete años. _

_Con una última sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la puerta y apagó la luz de la habitación. _

−_Buenas noches cariño. Descansa. _

−_Buenas noches, ma… te quiero._

−_Yo también te quiero, hijo._

* * *

La habitación de hospital, contra todo lo que se podría pensar, rebosaba de un ambiente de felicidad, de una paz etérea que él se pensaba incapaz de romper. Por eso decidió permanecer en el resquicio de la puerta, observando.

La niña de grandes ojos pardos y cabello miel se mantenía atenta a cada una de las palabras que salían de la mujer postrada en la cama. A pesar de tener diez años, la sensación que tiempo atrás la envolvía al escucharla narrar todas esas historias seguía intacta. Ella siempre tuvo la habilidad de no sólo contarlas, sino de también hacerlas suyas con cada mirada, gesto y sentimiento.

_Y él quería que no terminara jamás…_

−«_… Y aquí está Totó, también. Y, ¡ah, tía Em! ¡Me alegro tanto de estar de nuevo en casa!_ »− con una sonrisa, cerró el libro cuidadosamente−. Fin.

− Extrañaba el que leyéramos juntas– pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, para después sonreír ampliamente −. ¿Sabes? Papá y yo todavía lo hacemos de vez en cuando y le estamos leyendo nuevas historias a Peter, pero ninguno de los dos somos tan buenos como tú, abuela.

El comentario la hizo reír quedamente, alagada–. Estoy segura que lo hacen estupendamente.

− ¿Cuándo saldrás del hospital, abuela?− sus ojos denotaron un poco de preocupación de repente−. Apuesto que a Peter le gustará _El Mago de Oz_ tanto como a mí. Yo quisiera que fueras tú quien se lo leyera…

–Pronto, cariño.

−Emma –ambas repararon por fin en su presencia −. Hija, tu madre te busca. Es hora de que cenen algo y que regresen a casa de la abuela a descansar. Hoy me quedaré con ella –entonces se dirigió a la mujer de grises cabellos −. Mi tío acaba de marcharse, me lo encontré camino aquí.

−Yo le dije que lo hiciera, me ha hecho compañía el suficiente tiempo y aunque él lo niegue está agotado. Es tan terco que tuve que obligarlo con mi mejor voz de mando. Sigo siendo su hermana mayor, ¿sabes? – exclamó con diversión.

−Está bien, papá –de un salto bajó de la cama con el libro, no sin antes despedirse de la anciana con un abrazo cuidadoso – Adiós abuela. Hasta mañana.

−Hasta mañana, tesoro.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos en la habitación, caminó hasta la cama para ocupar el lugar en el que momentos antes había estado su hija. La mujer en esos momentos cerró los ojos con cansancio, respirando profundamente en el proceso.

−No deberías haberte esforzado tanto, mamá. Deberías descansar−la reprendió con preocupación.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar−Oh… no digas tonterías. Sabes que siempre he gozado de pasar tiempo con mis nietos, en especial con Emma… y ya sabes que no puedo contener mi vena teatral cuando un libro cae en mis manos. Agradécele a tu abuela Linda por ello.

− ¿Sabías que desde hace unos meses Emma me dijo que quiere ser actriz cuando crezca? Ya hasta tiene un papel en la próxima obra escolar de su instituto− sonrió ante el recuerdo de la niña cuando le contó la noticia.

− ¡Es maravilloso! –exclamó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el lecho−. Desde mi madre, nadie en la familia se ha interesado por el teatro profesionalmente… tu tío decidió estudiar Derecho igual que mi padre y yo decidí cambiar el teatro por la Literatura.

− ¿Te arrepientes de ello?−nunca antes le preguntó. Sabía que el hecho de no haber sido admitida en Julliard había sido un golpe muy duro para ella en su juventud−. Yo sé lo mucho que amabas actuar, a pesar de tu trabajo de maestra en la Universidad.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa algo melancólica –. Al principio lo lamenté enormemente. Siempre había sido mi sueño el ser una actriz igual que mi madre… pero eso fue antes de saber que muchas veces los sueños no mueren, sino que transmutan a algo totalmente inesperado –en ese momento una sonrisa surcó sus labios –. Amo profundamente los libros, a mis alumnos y ser maestra. En este momento no podría concebir mi vida sin ellos. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Ya no– su mirada vagó hasta la esquina de la habitación frente a ella, donde un sinfín de arreglos florales, globos y demás obsequios de buenos deseos reposaban en una mesa.

_«Para la profesora Sarah Williams: las clases no son lo mismo sin usted…»_

_«Los alumnos de Literatura de la Universidad de Cornell le enviamos este pequeño presente a la maestra más querida del campus…»_

_«La extrañamos y queremos… recupérese y vuelva pronto. »_

−En verdad desean que regreses –también él observaba las fragantes flores.

−Como quisiera poder hacerlo…

−Mamá… −un nudo se formó en su garganta sin poder evitarlo – Te pondrás bien…

Sarah, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió el cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama, de donde extrajo un pequeño libro rojo.

− ¿Lo recuerdas?

Al instante, sus ojos se iluminaron − ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo? Era mi libro favorito cuando niño. Me lo leías casi todas las noches.

_Libro participe de un sueño. Inconcluso, lejano…_

−Y el mío también. Aún lo es– sus frágiles dedos se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la palabra _Laberinto _y sus ojos tomaron un matiz melancólico, como cada vez que la vio con el libro en sus manos en el pasado_–. _Es un regalo para Emma y Peter. Diles que los hermanos a veces se molestan y dicen cosas que en verdad no sienten, pero lo importante es que el amor y la protección siempre estarán ahí… Dile también a Lilian que agradezco el que me haya dado unos nietos tan maravillosos y el que te haga tan feliz cada día.

−Madre, no puedo hacer eso –sus ojos se cristalizaron −. No puedes irte todavía.

−Me temo que… mi momento se acerca, cariño –tomó una de las manos masculinas entre las suyas –. He vivido sesenta y cinco años maravillosos, llenos de cosas buenas y malas. He reído, llorado y amado y a su vez he sido amada –pensó en su querido hermano Toby, en sus nietos y nuera, en sus alumnos, en su ex marido, en su hijo−. Estoy lista.

«_− ¡No es justo, mamá!− el adolescente exclamó con frustración.» _

«_−Lo sé, pero así son las cosas –respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.»_

No era capaz de verla a la cara, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos profundamente verdes. Idénticos a los de ella.

Ella sólo lo observó, no sabiendo que decir para mitigar un poco su dolor. Se iría, pero dejaría una parte maravillosa de ella con los suyos. Porque ese hombre de oscuros cabellos y ojos verdes siempre fue su mayor orgullo y alegría. Su pequeño.

− «_Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas, me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins…» –_llamó su atención con su voz cansada y una sonrisa −. Vamos, ¿o me dirás que ya has olvidado las líneas?

Después de verla profundamente sólo pudo regalarle una sonrisa rota antes de seguir −«… _para recuperar al niño que me has robado.» – _en ese punto, madre e hijo, recitaban de memoria su parte favoritamientras que en él lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro− «_Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya, y mi reino igual de grande… No tienes poder sobre mí.» _

_Ambos siempre libres, eternos soñadores. _

Como un niño pequeño, recostó su cabeza suavemente en el regazo de la cansada mujer.

_Daría cualquier cosa, para poder regresar el tiempo…_

−Te extrañaré, mamá…

−Yo también te extrañaré, Jareth –contestó, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño−. Con todo mi corazón…

En ese momento, el sopor empezó a adueñarse de ella.

* * *

_Se escuchaban risas y música, detrás de la gran puerta. _

_Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, éstas se abrieron para mostrar un enorme salón de baile, en donde gente danzaba en parejas al son de la exquisita música con finos ropajes y máscaras extravagantes._

_Todo ahí era hermoso y luminoso, y no podía dejar de ver maravillada cada detalle, nuevamente. Cuando las puertas tras de si finalmente se cerraron, la música pareció detenerse de repente, así como las conversaciones y risas. Todas las miradas recayeron en la joven de veinte a__ñ_os ataviada en el más impoluto blanco. 

_**Al fin había llegado, después de tanto tiempo. **_

_El mar de gente frente a ella se empezó a dividir, mientras una imponente figura caminaba en el medio, hacia a ella. _

_**En esa ocasión, él no llevaba máscara alguna. **_

_Al estar a un paso de distancia le ofreció su mano, la cual Sarah tomó sin dudar. Caminaron hacia el centro de la pista y, como en aquella ocasión, él tomo su cintura y ella su hombro vestido en azul profundo y piedras preciosas. _

_**Y el baile comenzó, una vez más. **_

_El sonido de un violín rompió el silencio seguido de un piano, dándole lugar a un hermoso y triste vals. _

_Se movían en eterna sincronía por la pista, mientras los demás reiniciaban la danza a su alrededor. Sobre sus cabezas cientos de bellos candelabros los iluminaban con su cálida luz, arrancando destellos de las propias piedras en su vestido, de los delicados adornos en su ondulado y oscuro cabello. _

_**Jamás se había visto tan hermosa.**_

_Él sólo la observaba en silencio, mientras la mano que sostenía en el aire entrelazaba delicadamente los dedos femeninos entre los propios._

_Ella aún no podía creer el que estuviera ahí, dentro de ese sueño tan lejano; y no pudo evitar reír alegremente. En los labios de su acompañante una muy tenue sonrisa se dejó ver por un segundo. _

_Poco a poco, las parejas fueron desvaneciéndose mientras la música llegaba a su clímax y conforme éste se acercaba, la sonrisa en los labios rojos no disminuía. Se atrevió a acercarse más a él, reposando su cabeza en el pecho masculino, sus ojos derramando tibias lágrimas. _

_Y su sonrisa no menguaba. _

_Y el agarre en su cintura se volvió más fuerte. _

_**El tiempo, estaba por terminar. **_

_Las notas finales de la pieza quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras que los dos últimos ocupantes del lugar detuvieron sus movimientos lentamente. Sarah entonces cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de extender un poco más el momento. Se separó del pecho del monarca quien aún no soltaba su mano, observándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Con gratitud. Él a su vez también lo hacía, como si quisiera grabarla en su memoria. _

«_**Y él quería que no terminara jamás…»**_

_La extraña mirada bicolor pareció competir con la más grande de las tormentas en intensidad. Se acercó, bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron a una distancia casi inexistente de los de la joven: _

− _Adiós, Sarah…−susurró con voz suave. _

_La distancia desapareció. La más suave de las caricias tuvo lugar._

_Y sólo entonces, el Rey de los Goblins fue capaz de soltar finalmente su mano._

* * *

El movimiento de su respiración se había detenido y su rostro denotaba únicamente paz.

El abatimiento por un momento dejó de hacer mella en él, mientras en sus manos en ese momento descansaba el atemporal libro con delicadeza. Porque estaba seguro de una cosa:

Ella jamás lo dejaría…

Al voltear hacia un costado y para su sorpresa, le pareció ver emprender el vuelo a un ave en la espesura de la noche desde el árbol junto a la ventana. Una lechuza blanca.

… _A ninguno de los dos._

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que de niña vieron una película cuyas ciertas escenas se encuentran desdibujadas en tu memoria de infante y por más que quieres recordar el nombre de la misma y de que iba no lo logras? Pues eso es exactamente lo que me paso con Laberinto. Hace relativamente poco re-descubrí esta auténtica joya (en español de España, ya que no la he encontrado en español latino para revivir mejor viejas glorias... por cierto, gran doblaje castellano :D) y se ha convertido en una de mis películas favoritas. Personajes entrañables, escenas memorables, simbolismos geniales y el gran **_David Bowie_** (uno de mis cantantes favoritos -se desmaya-), todo en un mismo _gran paquete_ (INSERTE CHISTE AQUI... jajajaja, no pude contenerme xD, me temo que los chistes sobre los pantalones de Bowie son atemporales) Ahora con todo eso, la pregunta del millón es: ¿COMO CARAJOS PUDE VIVIR SIN RECORDARLA? Es un auténtico misterio u.u

Por eso, como nueva fanática obsesionada con todo lo que tenga que ver con esta película vengo a poner mi granito de arena al fandom con mis idas de olla. Y espero no sea la última vez.

.

.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
